


Shot Through the Heart

by cienna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cienna/pseuds/cienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on the prompt - With all the shit they've been through, they just want to put it aside for a bit and have a happy Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot Through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



> Lots of thanks as always to my amazing beta who always remembers every scene Cas has been in! As well as to the other people who were subjected to various versions of this vid.

Streaming on Youtube:

Or download at [Sendspace.](http://www.sendspace.com/file/48vtaq)


End file.
